the_wiki_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Switch Zoo
Switch Zoo is a game you can play on a computer and was also available for iOS. Concept The purpose of the game is to switch animals around, creating new ones out of that. Features When you enter the game, there is a "map" with 9 selectable habitats. Clicking/tapping on one brings up a loading screen with fast facts and then brings you to the habitat. They have several features: How To Explains the functions of each button. In case you don't have the game, here are the features. Animal Bars There are 2 animal bars. One is to the side, and has parts of animals that vary for each habitat. The bottom one has 9 animals present in each habitat. Photo Takes a screenshot of the animal. Randomizer Mixes up the animals in a random way. Also can be achieved in mobile by shaking the device. Animal List Brings up a set of animals that can be used to go to certain habitats, where the animal is displayed. Map Takes you back to the map. Fast Facts Shows/hides fast facts for each animal. Profile Brings up information about the animal, including classification, scientific name, life span, body parts it can be used for in the game, diet, predators/threats and a basic outline of the creature. Story/Title Allows you to write a story for the animal, which can be saved and/or deleted in the My Switcheroos Save and View option under the side bar. Volume Slider Adjusts the volume. Head/Legs/Tail Allows you to select a part for the respective animals. Habitats *Bear: A frigid environment with a snow-covered ground, a river with icebergs, and large mountains in the background. *Bison: A grassy plain with a small lake, a nearby forest and distant mountains. *Cheetah:A savanna having tall grass and trees spread throughout. *Dog: Another grassy plain with trees and mountains but with a seemingly more humid environment than the Bison's. *Elephant: A grassland with a wide stream, hills, a tree and a rainbow. *Monkey: A jungle filled with foliage here and there, along with one small, moss-covered log. *Pig:A small clearing in the woods, with tiny thick shrubs and a vast amount of tall trees. *Rhino: A dry grassland that appears to be situated at the edge of a cliff, as there are massive hills that can be seen from far beyond. *Zebra: A field with grass and clouds in the background. Animals There are 142 species of animals in the game. Universal These are considered the "universal" animals of Switch Zoo as they each have their own habitat and can be used for all body parts in those areas. *Bear (Polar Bear) *Bison *Cheetah *Dog *Elephant (African Elephant) *Monkey (Woolly Spider Monkey) *Pig *Rhino (White Rhinoceros) *Zebra Bear Habitat Head *Kookaburra *Caribou *African Lion *Painted Stork *Green Water Snake *Donkey *Wahlberg's Eagle *Giant Anteater *Brown Pelican *Caracal *Chameleon *Jackrabbit *Gemsbok *Alligator *Dollar Sunfish *Dingo *Red Fox *Giant Tortoise Legs *Giant Tortoise *Gemsbok *Painted Stork *Red Fox *Giant Anteater *Chameleon *Warthog *Jackrabbit *Donkey *Kookaburra *Caribou *African Lion Tail *Gemsbok *Kookaburra *Caribou *African Lion *Giant Anteater *Dollar Sunfish *Chameleon *Painted Stork *Brown Pelican *Dragonfly *Donkey *Red Fox *Warthog *Jackrabbit Bison Habitat Head * Arctic Wolf * Kodiak Brown Bear * Little Sparrow Hawk * Leaf Katydid * Hippopotamus * Nyasa Lovebird * Mountain Goat * Mandrill * Flamingo * Oak Toad * Bengal Tiger * Rooster * Turkey Vulture * Gemsbok * African Lion * Bearded Dragon * Collared Lizard * Warthog Legs * Hippopotamus * Leaf Katydid * Arctic Wolf * Rooster * Flamingo * Gemsbok * Wapiti * Bengal Tiger * Mountain Goat * Nyasa Lovebird * Shetland Pony * Turkey Vulture * African Lion Tail * Flamingo * Shetland Pony * Arctic Wolf * Collared Lizard * Leaf Katydid * Rooster * Bengal Tiger * Nyasa Lovebird * Turkey Vulture * Hippopotamus * Gemsbok * African Lion * Mountain Goat Cheetah Habitat Head * Giraffe * Koala * Sailfin Tang * Rough Green Snake * Yellow-throated Longclaw * Badger * Patas Monkey * Cardinal * Flower Loving Fly * Wildebeest * Flamingo * Agama Lizard * Praying Mantis * Black Lechwe * Tayra * Dingo * Hadada Ibis * Bengal Tiger * Capybara Legs * Bengal Tiger * Black Lechwe * Praying Mantis * Flamingo * Giraffe * Agama Lizard * Capybara * Sailfin Tang * Badger * Hadada Ibis * Wildebeest * Tayra Tail * Desert Iguana * Flamingo * Sailfin Tang * Praying Mantis * Agama Lizard * Giraffe * Wildebeest * Badger * Hadada Ibis * Bengal Tiger * Tayra * Capybara Dog Habitat Head * Bighorn Sheep * Blue Jay * Ruffed Lemur * Locust Borer * Walrus * Jaguar * Scarlet Macaw * Sable Antelope * Leopard * Nile Monitor Lizard * Emu * Giraffe * Collared Lizard * Wallaby * Giant Anteater * Red-billed Hornbill * Tayra * Impala * Ocelot Legs * Giant Anteater * Sable Antelope * Blue Jay * Locust Borer * Bighorn Sheep * Red-billed Hornbill * Impala * Walrus * Scarlet Macaw * Jaguar * Tayra * Emu Tail * Collared Lizard * Impala * Giant Anteater * Blue Jay * Candy Darter * Sable Antelope * Bighorn Sheep * Scarlet Macaw * Emu * Tayra * Red-billed Hornbill * Locust Borer * Jaguar Elephant Habitat Head * Orca * Crowned Crane * Fulgorid * Hippopotamus * Scottish Highland Sheep * Walrus * Badger * Great Egret * Octopus * Emerald Boa * Jackrabbit * Cougar * Wild Turkey * Sable Antelope * Donkey * Yellow-billed Hornbill * Giant Tortoise * Impala Legs * Crowned Crane * Sable Antelope * Hippopotamus * Yellow-billed Hornbill * Anemone Fish * Donkey * Wild Turkey * Giant Tortoise * Badger * Fulgorid * Impala * Jackrabbit * Walrus * Cougar * Scottish Highland Sheep Tail * Anemone Fish * Donkey * Caterpillar * Wild Turkey * Badger * Impala * Scottish Highland Sheep * Crowned Crane * Yellow-billed Hornbill * Cougar * Jackrabbit * Hippopotamus * Sable Antelope Monkey Habitat Head * Masked Weaver * Gray Wolf * Giant Panda * Red-eyed Tree Frog * Praying Mantis * Ring-tailed Lemur * Horse * Mastigodryas * Orange-striped Triggerfish * Dall Sheep * Barn Owl * Red Fox * Aquatic Beetle * Snowy Egret * Jaguar * Pronghorn Antelope * Golden Hamlet * Cougar * Collared Lizard Legs * Black Lechwe * Jaguar * Barn Owl * Horse * Pronghorn Antelope * Aquatic Beetle * Golden Hamlet * Cougar * Dall Sheep * Orange-striped Triggerfish * Masked Weaver * Red Fox Tail * RIng-tailed Lemur * Masked Weaver * Aquatic Beetle * Golden Hamlet * Horse * Cougar * Orange-striped Triggerfish * Pronghorn Antelope * Brown Pelican * Collared Lizard * Arctic Wolf * Jaguar * Barn Owl * Dall Sheep * Red Fox Pig Habitat Head * Giraffe * Oedemera * Raccoon * Gray Angelfish * Snowshoe Hare * Patas Monkey * Black Swallowtail Caterpillar * Puffin * Toad * Shetland Pony * Rooster * Guinea Pig * Spanish Flag * Arctic Wolf * Black Lechwe * Blue-billed Firefinch * Yellow-billed Stork * Marmot Legs * Toad * Rooster * Spanish Flag * Black Lechwe * Puffin * Black Swallowtail Caterpillar * Raccoon * Giraffe * Snowshoe Hare * Blue-billed Firefinch * Shetland Pony * Arctic Wolf Tail * Rooster * Raccoon * Giraffe * Gray Angelfish * Blue-billed Firefinch * Desert Iguana * Black Swallowtail Caterpillar * Puffin * Spanish Flag * Arctic Wolf * Shetland Pony * Snowshoe Hare Rhino Habitat Head * Horse * Bengal Tiger * Locust * Lesser Sandhill Crane * Celebes Ape * Dolphin * Ground Squirrel * Crowned Crane * Giant Panda * Glossy Starling * Unicorn Fish * Eland * Giant Tortoise * Goatfish * Mountain Goat * Bactrian Camel * Raven * Warthog Legs * Warthog * Lesser Sandhill Crane * Dolphin * Horse * Wapiti * Ground Squirrel * Crowned Crane * Bengal Tiger * Locust * Raven * Giant Tortoise * Eland * Mountain Goat Tail * Lesser Sandhill Crane * Goatfish * Great Plains Skunk * Bengal Tiger * Bactrian Camel * Glossy Starling * Horse * Raven * Eland * Dolphin * Locust * Mountain Goat * Ground Squirrel * Crowned Crane * Warthog Zebra Habitat Head * Chimpanzee * Spotted Trunkfish * Green Anole * Waterbuck * Great Horned Owl * Mute Swan * Atlantic Oval Squid * Cat * Red Squirrel * Secretary Bird * Rooster * Kangaroo * Green Treefrog * Snowshoe Hare * Pronghorn Antelope * Giraffe * Grasshopper * Raven * Gray Wolf Legs * Cat * Mute Swan * Grasshopper * Spotted Trunkfish * Kangaroo * Secretary Bird * Pronghorn Antelope * Rooster * Atlantic Oval Squid * Snowshoe Hare * Raven * Red Squirrel * Waterbuck * Giraffe * Green Treefrog Tail * Spotted Trunkfish * Waterbuck * Rooster * Pronghorn Antelope * Secretary Bird * Ring-tailed Lemur * Mute Swan * Raven * Red Squirrel * Atlantic Oval Squid * Snowshoe Hare * Giraffe * Cat * Green Treefrog * Grasshopper * Kangaroo Transformations One really cool feature in Switch Zoo is that the universal animals each have a transformation when inputting a body part from another universal animal. If you put the animal whose habitat you are currently in, it will not transform and immediately change to the selected part of the default animal of the habitat. Bear Head * Bison: The bear's head will slope downward and warp into the Bison's face. * Cheetah: The cheetah texture will envelop the bear's head and it will slowly rise up. * Dog: The head turns into a dog face and slopes upwards. * Elephant: The nose will grown downward with a snowy texture, and the elephant face forms from that. * Monkey: The face turns dark, caves inward, and the new monkey face turns to face the screen. * Pig: The face will grow more compressed until you can see the pig's face. * Rhino: The head will rapidly shrink, turn into that of the rhino's and grow back. * Zebra: A stripy ring will envelop the head, which then rises up. Legs * Bison: A snowshoe hare pops out of the ground, pushing the legs backward, which also somehow makes them brown. * Cheetah: A grainy texture with spots appears as the legs move downward and become thinner. * Dog: The feet will turn into bear's mouths, which then spit out the dog's legs and vanish. * Elephant: The legs grow larger and gain the elephant texture. * Monkey: The feet grow larger and turn gray, with the legs following after. * Pig: The legs will gain some sort of inverted texture, shrink and disappear as the new legs appear. * Rhino: The legs are presumably blown by the wind, revealing the rhino's legs. * A static texture with stripes appears as the legs grow downward and become thinner. Tail * Bison: A bear will form out of the tail and vomit out the bison tail. * Cheetah: The tails develops spots, a lump appears, and slopes downward which turns it into the cheetah tail. * Dog: Will be continued soon. Category:Pages made by the creator of everything. Category:Video Games Category:Weird animal games Category:Switch Zoo Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN! Category:Long Pages Category:Animals